Apparatus exists in the prior art for accurately portioning soft drinks and thick (milk) shakes. However, apparatus for controlling delivery of portions of flowable substances (particularly non-liquid substances) that regularly change their physical characteristics due to ingredient composition, processing procedures during manufacture, environmental conditions, draw-off rate, and the manner in which a product is frozen for example, is generally unavailable. Accordingly, the present invention was developed with the problems associated with the portioning of soft serve frozen confections in mind. In particular, the automated delivery of frozen confections is difficult to control.
However, the problems and difficulties associated with this particular type of product are also encountered in the portioning of other flowable products. Such problems arise as a result of the properties of the flowable product itself, as well as external conditions affecting the product. Accordingly, it is envisaged that the present invention will have a wide range of applications.
Many other flowable materials, in particular granulated dry materials, have consistent flow characteristics enabling them to be portioned into different lots quite readily. Where the flowable product is a granulated dry product, the flow characteristics will be dependent upon the size of the granules.
A typical method of portioning such goods is by time--the goods are delivered for a period of time known to correspond with a particular weight. Consistent and accurately sized portions are achievable this way for many of these types of goods having consistent flow characteristics.
Where the flowable product is a mixture comprising a liquid component and a dried component, the flow characteristics will be dependent upon the proportion of liquid to dry product in the mixture, the amount of air in the mixture (dependent on the means by which the flowable product has been mixed), and so forth.
External factors will also affect the flow characteristics of the flowable product. Such external factors include the ambient temperature in the area where the product is stored, as well as the temperature in the vicinity of delivery of the flowable product. The relevant temperature of both of these is particularly relevant for frozen confections.
Where the factors of temperature, particle size, liquid content, and so forth can be controlled to an optimal level the portioning of such goods is typically achieved on the basis of a portion size. Obtaining a portion of a particular size and weight is typically determined by the delivery time for delivery of the product into a receptacle. Automated delivery of a range of products uses this premise.
The desire to obtain consistent and accurately sized portions is however desirable. Consistency and accuracy of portions may be more easily achieved with types of goods having consistent flow characteristics.
Delivery of frozen confections is one area where automation of delivery is advantageous. However, the automated delivery of frozen confections has its own inherent difficulties.
Varying perimeters, including but not limited to the viscosity of the mixture (which in turn can be affected by the air content of the mixture, the constitution of the mixture, temperature, the viscosity setting of the machine required to deliver the frozen confection, and air pressure), all contribute to differences in the physical characteristics of a single product over time. Therefore, consistent and accurately sized portions automatically delivered has been difficult to achieve.
The type of mixing apparatus used for mixing the liquid component and dry component of the frozen confection together and the type of machine used for the delivery of such frozen confections introduces yet further complications in obtaining overall consistency in the portioning of a particular frozen confection.
Where the frozen confections being delivered is a soft serve ice cream, the varying perimeters discussed above can (when using a time-based, automatic method of pouring the product) frequently result in inconsistent pours.
The problems encountered due to differences in viscosity, density and other physical characteristics within a single product are also further exacerbated where different products are delivered using the same machine via the same or different outlet nozzle.
Accordingly, any system for portioning the delivery of such products needs to be able to take account of the different product characteristics, the effect of environmental and mechanical variables and the amount of product required to be delivered.
Further, many machines (for delivering portions of frozen confections) used in a variety of food outlets, or delivery vans may be operated by a number of individuals, each with different levels of expertise in assessing the appropriate portioning of the flowable product. Individuals with lesser experience demonstrate inconsistent portioning, whilst even those with a significant degree of expertise may be unable to replicate consistent delivery of a flowable product of the required amount.
A typical problem using this method of delivery is that the particular serve or portion is typically overweight to ensure that on average the weight does not fall below a minimum weight for the package, so as to avoid the risk of violating consumer laws. This becomes a cost to the business in both wastage of product and staff time. On the other hand, attempts to minimise the wastage arising from overweight portioning may result in underweight portions. This is a significant problem where consumer laws require the weight of a product in a container equate to the labeled or specified weight.
There may be no legal requirement relating to the portion size or weight of soft serve ice cream delivered into a cone or cup at the point of sale whilst the customer waits. However, it is still desirable to improve the continuity of delivery of a preferred portion size and weight for reasons of economy to the vendor, and satisfaction of the customer.
The consequence therefore for a number of industries is that it is very difficult to accurately portion certain types of flowable materials, and the result is that many containers are over filled by a significant margin. Examples of goods for which consistent size/weight portioning may be often difficult to achieve or maintain include pre-packed containers of desserts, mayonnaises, mashed or pureed vegetables, and so forth. Accordingly, automated machinery for more accurately delivering these types of products to achieve a consistent portion would be preferable.
While current methods for determining consistency of delivery include monitoring the flow rate of the product during the portioning process, a system that can accurately and consistently delivery portions (particularly of small amounts of frozen confection for direct consumption by an individual) via an automated machine is not available.
However, there are a number of other considerations inherent to and associated with frozen confections. For instance, the consistency and viscosity of the product may vary significantly. Not only may different types of frozen confections have different densities, viscosities and other physical characteristics, but even a single product may vary in its physical characteristics over time. Both of these two types of situations introduce complications in the preparation of automated control machinery for delivering these types of products.
Considering even a single type of product, such as a soft serve ice cream to be portioned into cones, there is a noticeable difference in viscosity of the product over time. Many modern ice cream churns in use for delivering soft serve confections to the public do include a viscosity regulating system. Nevertheless, there are still observable variations in viscosity after start up and until the unit equilibrates at the preferred viscosity and even then there is typically still some observable fluctuation in viscosity. For instance, if the machine has remained idle over a prolonged period (such as due to reduced demand) then once again the viscosity may not be within the preferred range when the next lot or portion is drawn off. This causes a problem as different viscosities mean different flow rates. Accordingly, any method of control based on time alone, will give inconsistent and inaccurate results.
The other general type of situation is where the same machinery is used for different products during the same or different periods of time. This introduces a complication as the desired viscosity and physical characteristics of different products may differ from one another. Accordingly, using a portioning system based purely on time means the device would need to be re-calibrated every time a different type of product having different characteristics was to be used. Again this introduces complications in both setting up the apparatus for the user, and also for accurately portioning the product should the calibration procedures not be accurately performed, or overlooked. It can also prevent a single portioning system from being able to draw from more than one source.
A partial solution to this problem would be to monitor the flow rate of the product issuing during the portioning process. For example, standard metering equipment capable of measuring flow can be used to determine the weight of a portion given information regarding the nature (characteristics) of the product and the flow rate of it. However, a device suitable for use with products such as frozen confection may be expensive and/or may not easily be accommodated within the dispensing channel associated with frozen confection items.
The consequence of these difficulties is that there is not, to the knowledge of the applicants, any automated machinery available for accurately and consistently delivering portions of frozen confection substances, or other substances having similar types of associated problems. This is despite a significant need for such a device. For instance, fast food chains still dispense items such as ice cream sundaes, and ice creams in cones, manually.
The result is a large inconsistency in weight and volume of the delivered product, depending upon the skill and attention of the operator. The high through-put of fast food outlets often means that the attendant must leave the machine running to fill a container while they attend to other matters. However they must still monitor the filling process, and quite often the resulting container may be under-filled, though more commonly over-filled. It may also mean that the attendant will need to stand near the machine and monitor the final filling of the container or vessel.
It is an object of the present invention to address the foregoing problems or at least to provide the public with a useful choice.
Further aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the ensuing description, given by way of example only.